


À La Vôtre, Chérie

by LucaBicono



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Implied Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Implied Widowmaker | Amelie Lacroix/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, M/M, Other, Watchpoint: Gibraltar, non-lethal sport, this operates on the idea that they're all more or less just playing a game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucaBicono/pseuds/LucaBicono
Summary: It was the same as every other week. If they weren't spotting for each other on the battlefield, they were at each other's throats.Just another day on the battlefield with Widowmaker and Tracer.





	À La Vôtre, Chérie

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the messiness, as I was writing this late at night doped up on painkillers for a wisdom tooth. Mortality and human condition, awaaaaaaay.

"Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!"

Widowmaker sighed in exasperation as the overly-peppy voice echoed through her headset (as well as out from inside of the watchpoint station). She heard the telltale whooshing noises that could only belong to Overwatch's own timeline-independent adventurer, Tracer. "What'cha lookin' at?" She was right next to her ear, her fluttery voice loud and piercing even through Widow's earpiece. Purple spandex met blue cotton as Amélie elbowed Lena in the ribs; she was always wearing something different, and today she had decided to go with her 'graffiti' outfit. She stumbled backwards, doubling over as the wind was knocked from her lungs. "Hello to you, too..."

Amélie ignored her clear annoyance, holding her breath and taking aim. Pharah had just fired a Concussive Blast downward at the warehouse in front of the payload, sending a lone Soldier: 76 sprawling onto his side and into a combat roll. Despite his adept maneuverability, he went down almost immediately as the Widowmaker fired, her shot striking him in the back of the neck. Amélie sighed wistfully as a medi-bot promptly appeared, picking up the soldier and hurrying away back to his team's 'spawn room'. Ever since Overwatch had disbanded, ever since they had been resigned to this new 'game', she had all but forgotten the thrill of successfully hunting her prey.

It was the same as every other week. If they weren't spotting for each other on the battlefield, they were at each other's throats in a make-believe war game. Their ammunition had been replaced with non-lethal substitutes, and the initial news of how this game would be played had shaken Amélie to her core. She was a killer, a trained assassin. She shouldn't have been out here, playing childish games of cops and robbers. They had all been playing this game for so long, none of them could even remember how it started.

She squeezed the trigger again, knocking the other team's Symmetra unconscious. "Symmetra is out. If I were you, I'd take the opportunity to--" She heard the whoosh before she could even finish her sentence. Through her scope, she saw Lena circle around Reaper and Genji, distracting them just long enough for Junkrat to toss a Concussion Mine their way. Reaper fell over, knocked out cold, but Genji managed to jump out of the way, taking minimal damage. Unfortunately for him, he had run directly in the path of a missile, launched by a still-airborne Pharah (to add insult to injury, Mercy was with her, boosting her damage output). Lena, in the meantime, had Blinked up the staircase, drawing her twin pulse pistols and unloading both into the other team's Hanzo, who had begun to line up a headshot on the aforementioned Mercy. Amélie felt a smirk demanding to tug at the corner of her mouth, but it was quickly dashed as she noticed a gigantic, shining blur raced towards the young Briton. "Tracer, Reinhardt at seven!"

Lena quickly spun around, Blinking backwards off of the building and unloading her pistols again. She managed to land a couple of blows before the mammoth of a man raised his shield, deflecting the tiny lasers. Reinhardt jumped down after her, stomping forth as she rolled backwards with the fall. In the span of a second, Amélie felt her wrist twitch; she was out of Blinks. Thinking fast, she lined up a headshot, only to miss as Soldier: 76 returned from around the corner below, a hail of pulse rounds showering her. In that split second of her dodge, she saw a quick flash of blue light as Lena vanished, reappearing where she had been just seconds before, atop the building's roof. The Widowmaker felt herself sigh in slight relief, quickly spinning around from out behind her cover and firing a Venom Mine down below, forcing the Soldier and Reinhardt to retreat as they burst into coughing fits.

She aimed her grappling hook at the bridge overhead, swinging up and around to her new perch. "Thanks, Amélie!" Lena called from below, waving enthusiastically as she Blinked around the catwalk, obviously planning to flank the enemy. Amélie stared for a moment, before realizing what the scout had called her. "Tch... _imbécile insubordonné_..." She peered through her scope again, unable to see the Soldier or Reinhardt. She took a shot at Genji, who fell, limp, onto the ground. A medi-bot once again appeared, dragging him away. She spotted Lena on the catwalks above the action, running through the passage towards the enemy spawn room. The fool was obviously biting off more than she could chew. Amélie looked down at the payload, Pharah, Roadhog, Junkrat, and Mercy were on it, pushing it along uphill.

Amélie sighed, her instincts telling her that following Tracer was her only real option here, and she fired her grappling hook again, swinging over to the catwalk that the scout had last been seen on. She heard the telltale 'pew pew's of her pistols, and as she walked through the door, she could clearly see Lena down below, running circles around Reaper. It was obviously unplanned on Tracer's part; Reaper's shotguns were far more 'deadly' than her little peashooters. Amélie fired down a Venom Mine, distracting him just long enough for Tracer to properly line up a headshot of her own, knocking Reaper off of his feet. As the medi-bot wheeled in, the Widowmaker sat on the edge of the catwalk, crossing her legs and holding her chin in one hand. "You tried to circle around the back just as he was coming back from spawn, did you not?"

Lena just chuckled, throwing her arms up behind her head. "You got it! Still perceptive as ever, Amélie!"

"Widowmaker." She scowled. "On the battlefield, we discard our names and adopt our codenames, Tracer."

"Oh, phoo!" Lena pouted, swiping a strand of her dyed navy-blue hair out from in front of her goggles. "Half of our codenames sound like our real names anyway. Heck, some of us don't even have codenames, like Reinhardt, or Genji, or Hanzo, or Winston, or--"

"Regardless," Amélie interrupted, lower eyelid beginning to twitch in annoyance, "you and I do have codenames. Use them." She dropped down, striding over to the shorter girl. "We are not friends, Tracer. We are merely temporary allies. Next week, we will simply be back to fighting one another again. Our allegiance will be renewed the week after that, and it will be broken the week after that week." She was upon her now, glaring down into her orange goggles. "And, seeing as how I cannot kill you, I will instead take great pleasure in watching you squirm away as I pelt your extremities with these-- _balles sans valeur_!" The muzzle of her machine gun poked Lena's chin.

"Am--...Widowmaker..." Lena pursed her lips behind her gas mask. "Please, just calm down. Why can't you just loosen up and have fun? Overwatch is disbanded, Talon isn't giving out orders anymore for some reason, and we're all just trying to, y'know, be friends here. None of us are any threat to you, just like you aren't any threat to--" She paused, catching sight of Amélie's eyes. "Oh."

"Yes." She replied. "Oh, indeed."

Lena shuffled in her spot, hands fidgeting in her hoodie's pockets. "It was that bad, huh?"

"They turned me into a murderer, starting with my husband. What do you think, _crétin_?"

"But..." Lena paused. "You're past all that now, aren't you? You're not taking orders from them anymore, you're here with us. Doesn't that count for something?"

Amélie's glare hardened. " _Fille naive_...Scars like mine take more than 'friends' to heal. I'm a killer, Tracer. It's who I am now. I cannot go back from the things I've done, and a part of me..." Lena shrank slightly as her lips turned into a sort of sneer. "A part of me...may not want to go back."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, gunshots echoing from the next room. Finally, Amélie spun on her heel, aiming her hook for the catwalk again.

"You didn't kill me."

She paused, glancing back at Tracer, who now stood resolute, shoulders squared. "Of course I didn't. We are, as I said, temporary allies."

"That...that's not what I meant." Lena cleared her throat. "You seem so hung up on how Talon brainwashed you into killing Gerard. But back then, you didn't kill me. You left me, yeah, and it did hurt, but you had so many chances to kill me before that. And you can't tell me Talon didn't at least suggest it to you." The Widowmaker twitched as her hook latched onto the catwalk, but she was otherwise still. "I'm not looking to get back together or anything, I do have a girlfriend now, but...I don't know, just, stop thinking of yourself as some ruthless killer, okay? I know you're better than that. We all do."

Amélie was still for a few more seconds, before ascending rapidly onto the passage above. Lena stared at the doorway she left through, before quickly drawing her pistols and spinning around, firing a barrage of headshots at Reaper, who had returned from the spawn room.

Meanwhile, in the next room, Amélie fired her machine gun at Hanzo, who was stationed on the catwalk. He quickly dropped down, firing an arrow back up at her. She stepped to the side, only to lurch forward as a storm of arrow rained from behind, Hanzo's shot ricocheting off the wall behind her and splitting into about ten other projectiles. She flipped onto her feet, rolling to the side and taking cover behind a pile of crates covered by a tarp. She reloaded, before pressing the button on her visor. "No one can hide from my sight..." Her helmet sent off a signal to the rest of her team, their own headsets displaying the location of the enemy 'players'.

The payload was just a couple of meters away from the checkpoint, contested by none other than Reinhardt, whose shield was currently deployed to deflect a Whole Hog. As soon as the spray of scrap bullets subsided, Roadhog went down, Reaper exiting his Wraith form and landing a few well-aimed blows at the mammoth's head.

"Fire in the hole!"

Reaper quickly repositioned himself in the alcove across the way, Junkrat's Rip-Tire accomplishing only to put a crack or two in Reinhardt's shield. Junkrat reached into his pack for a Concussion Mine, only to fall over as Symmetra appeared behind him, zapping him into submission. The Vishkar agent looked up, spotting Pharah and Mercy hovering in place above them. She quickly deployed a shield, just in time to block a hail of missiles as Pharah's voice boomed across the map: "Justice rains from above!" With her missiles spent, it took only one or two well-aimed shots from Hanzo to send Pharah retreating back towards the spawn room, taking cover behind a building as Mercy got to work patching her wounds.

Amélie spun out from her hiding spot, taking aim and sniping Symmetra from behind. She grappled upwards towards where Pharah and Mercy had gone, her arm still sore from Hanzo's arrows. She took a few potshots backwards as she landed, huddling behind a container. Almost immediately, she once more heard Tracer's signature plasma bullets, followed by Hanzo groaning as he fell to the floor. Reaper was about to land a headshot on the scout, only for his bullets to more or less bounce back at him; Roadhog has jumped in the way, having recovered in the spawn room and hurried back, Junkrat not too far behind. Soldier: 76 sprinted towards them, rifle aimed, only to trip as Junkrat threw down a bear-trap, locking him in place for a couple of grenades.

Genji leaped towards the duo as Reaper fell, only to go flying back as Pharah launched another Concussive Blast towards him. The cyborg retreated into a nearby doorway, firing a barrage of shuriken at Junkrat, who galloped after him, laughing hysterically as he launched an entire clip of grenades at his opponent. Amélie spotted Lena once more, Blinking away in a hurry, Symmetra on her tail. The Widowmaker took another shot, and although she didn't go down, Symmetra did retreat, looking for a healing capsule.

Lena grinend up at her, giving her a thumbs-up, and Amélie nearly returned it, before her eyes widened in shock as the massive hammer swung round, pulverizing the Briton head-on and sending her flying into a wall. Reinhardt doubled up, the rocket on his back propelling him forward, his shoulder aimed at the now-dazed and limp Tracer. Thinking quickly, Amélie leapt down, firing her machine gun into Reinhardt, to almost no avail. A second before the giant struck, he flew into the air, landing on the catwalk above and slamming into the wall, recoiling and holding his head. Amélie could hear Junkrat giggling giddily from behind her as a medi-bot dragged Genji back to his spawn. Reinhardt let out a cry as he plummeted from the walkway, Pharah having landed a missile strike directly, and another medi-bot appeared, dragging him away with much difficulty.

The payload erupted in fanfare as it reached the checkpoint at last, the bay doors opening. Roadhog pushed it onward, Junkrat on his shoulder and laughing his usual cackle, having pulled a party favor seemingly from out of nowhere. "Happy birthday!" He cried, firing off grenades ahead of them despite their opponents all being in the spawn room.

Amélie started over to the injured girl, her heels clacking against the metal floor. Lena looked up at her, chuckling. "Tell...Emily...I love her..."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Mercy scoffed as she aimed her medi-gun at her. "The worst that hammer could do is knock you out, and if you can still stand then it just winded you."

Lena pouted, crossing her legs and removing her mask, swiping the hair out of her eyes. "Killjoy...No need to take the _wind_ out of my sails." Not missing a beat, she snapped her fingers, aiming finger-guns between the doctor and the sniper. "Ah? Aah?" Mercy and Widowmaker exchanged exasperated glances, before the former of the two bonked the grounded one on the head.

"Come, we must catch up to the payload."

Lena rubbed her head, fingers lacing through her bangs as she watched Mercy and Pharah hurry forth towards the sounds of gunfire and explosions. She made to push herself up, only to come face-to-fingers with Amélie's outstretched hand. The two caught each other's glance for a but a moment, before Lena tittered her typical giggle, taking the Widowmaker's hand and climbing to her feet. Amélie spared her a backwards glance as she turned, before firing her grappling hook ahead, propelling herself towards the ship suspended overhead.

Not so far behind, she could hear the telltale whooshing of Tracer's Blink.


End file.
